The Lost Maid New Version
by 1Maddie-chan23
Summary: Karin is a maid for her Aunt, who is a famous CEO for a large company in Japan. What happens when the mansion catches on fire that causes her to have to run out into the forest behind the mansion to find help? Can these 3 guys help her? What happened to her Aunt, or the other maids?
1. Chapter 1

i decided to re-write this story. :P i might re-write it with a different, more popular anime, but i dont know yet :O! sorry about sucky summary :c

Chapter 1

The Lost Maid

}Karin{

I put the vacuum back in the closet of the small supply closet of the second floor. I just finished vacuuming the whole second floor for my Aunt. She was strict but I know she loves me. I went to my room because I finished my part of the chores. I took off my ring from my mom and set it on my dresser. I went into the bathroom connected to my room and looked at myself in the mirror.

I had my light-brown hair pulled into two pigtails on the side of my head tied with green olive shaped hairs clips. The uniform was a simple black short that goes down to the knee. There are small white ruffles on the bottom of the apron that wraps around my hips. The sleeves are short black ruffles with white ruffles on top of them connecting to the white chest part of the outfit. A black ribbon was wrapped around my neck in a bow. I had simple short black heels with knee high white socks. A ruffly white headband was on top of my head, completing the outfit.

"Karin." a girl with the same outfit walked into my room, but she was taller then me. She was in her twentys and I was only 14. Her name was Aoi Takara. She had long silky looking black hair cut into a V shape. She had sharp green eyes and was exactly 20 years old, her birthday was two days ago.

"Karin." she repeated, "Your aunt wants to see you in her office." she said and smiled at me. I smiled back and responded with a soft thanks. I put my ring back on my right hand and went to my Aunts office.

I knocked on the large door and heard my aunt yell "Come in!" I poked my head in and my aunt motioned me to step in all the way. I stepped in and closed the door. "Yes Auntie?"

"I need you to go to the super market and pick up a few things." she pushed a piece of paper farther onto the desk, closer to me. I walked over and picked it up. It was an ordinary list of food we need in the kitchen and materials for the garden. Eggs, milk, soil, a new watering can, etc. I nodded my head and asked if there was anything else she needed. She said no then continued working on her laptop. She was always really busy. She was a CEO of a large company in Japan. She had to work hard to keep her job but she was very good at it and no one could take her place.

I took off my heels and slipped some black cargo boots that goes nicely with the maid outfit and is comfortable. It was the end of spring and almost summer. I walked to the super market and got a couple of funny because of my maid uniform but I just kept walking. I got to the super market and my friend, Emily, from America was working at the cash register.

"Hi Karin!" she said happily.

"Hello Emily-chan!" I waved then went towards the back of the store. I got all the things I needed and went to the garden section. I paid for it all and was berely able to carry the, out the door. I was half way back to the mansion when..

RIP!

The paper bag holding the fruits Auntie wanted spilled all over the ground. I cursed under my breathe when I they started rolling down the street. I pulled out my phone and called a maid working at the mansion while trying to gather as many apples as I could.

"Hello?" a quiet voice answered the phone.

"Hi Rin!"

"Oh, hi Karin! Is there something you need?"

"I bought too much I could carry and spilled the apples, pears, and oranges. I'm halfway to the mansion so it won't be too long of a drive. Do you think you could pick me up?"

"Oh, sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Your Aunt just gave me a chore. I'll finish it quick and come soon." Rin said.

"Ok. Thanks." I said and hung up. Luckily I was by a bus stop with a bench inside a small clear dome. I sat the other foods inside and went looking for the other apples and oranges.

"Are these yours?" a voice asked. I turned around from the dorm and saw a guy with cool blonde hair and big blue eyes. He held most of the apples that fell from the bag. I gave him a big smile and ran towards him.

"Thankyou so much!" I smiled. I thought I saw his face get red but it quickly went away.

"Whats your name?"

"Kazune Kujyou." He said.

"I'm Karin Hanazono!" I smiled.

"Why do you have so many grocierys?" he asked, looking towards the 10 bags I have.

"Oh that.." I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head. "I work as a maid in the Hanazono Mansion. I was supposed to pick up some groceries but the bag ripped. I'm waiting for my friend and coworker, Rin Sacheyo to come with her car to pick me up." I smiled agian. Just then, Rin pulled up in her car. She had long blonde hair that goes down to her waist. She had soft blue eyes and was wearing the same uniform as me, of course. She was 18 years old and took the job to save up money for collage.

"Hello Karin-chan! Who is your friend?" she asked. I opened the passengers doorand Kazune dropped the apples in.

"This is Kazune-kun. Kazune, this is my friend Rin." I pointed towards Rin and she waved.

"So, were are you heading to, Kazune? Maybe we could give you a ride?" Rin asked.

"It isnt to far away. I can walk." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fine. Its good to walk, right?" he asked smiling.

"Haha yeah. Nice meeting you! I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again?" he nodded and I got in the car. Rin made a "U" turn and Kazune waved to us until we were out of view.

"He was nice." Rin commented.

"Yeah." I said quietly. We got back to the mansion at around 9pm. Rin helped me unpack the groceries along with Kazue. She was 21 years old. Her hair was a pretty shade of red and she had amazing green eyes. Her hair came down berely past her shoulders and was perfectly straight across. She had perfectly cut bangs above her eyebrows and was very strong but kind. She carried most of the bags inside to the kitchen.

We unpacked everythingn and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow we had to prepare for a lunch meeting my Aunt is having here at the mansion and everything has to be perfect. The meeting isn't till the end of the week, 3 days from now on a Saturday. Auntie said this might get her a small raise, so she wanted everything to be perfect.

I sat my ring down on the dresser, where I usually put it, and took a hot bath, then braided my hair into two small braids. I put on my pajamas and crawled under the covers. I almost instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was like any other morning, but it was really hot. I ignored the heat and took a shower like everyday. I put my hair in the usual pigtails and got on my maid uniform. I adjusted my headband and took my ring off the dresser, slipping it onto my ring finger. When I was about to walk out the door to find my Aunt, I noticed the smell of.. smoke? I almost opened the door when I heard screams. It was coming from Rins room on the second floor, my room was on the first floor. I opened my door but fell back. Flames covered the once fancy hallways. I also screamed. I heard Rin yelling from the second floor.

"Everyone wake up! Get out!" she attempted to wake up the other maids and my Aunt. But she was a deep sleeper.

I had to go help. I had to. She was the only family I had left. My mom and dad died in a car accident and I was left with my Aunt when I was 6. I loved her like I loved my mom. I didn't want her to leave too.

I decided the only thing I could do to help was climb out the window and find someone. I left my phone in the Rin's room because she had my charger and she said I would lose it if she didn't hold it.

I climbed out the window in my maid uniform and ran towards the back where the woods were. There weren't any gates to get to the front and the mansion didn't have any houses next to it. I know there is a town behind the woods, or possibly campers. We didn't own the woods so people could camp where ever they wanted.

I ran into the woods, pushing branches out of the way as much as I could. I was running full speed, which if i say so myself is pretty darn fast. My legs were get scratched up and my maid uniform had rips and tears all over. I was still covering me, thank God, but was really torn up. I had a small burned spot on the front of my apron from when the flames shot out from the hallway into my room, but I had managed to put it out before it spread without realizing it.

I kept running for about 5 minutes, and I got pretty far. I noticed a small light up ahead. It was around 5pm, which is when we would usually start working. It was still pretty dark so I could see the small light. As I got closer I saw a figure by the fire. It was a boy with short black hair and yellow eyes. He was talking to another guy with light redish-brown semi-long hair. He had a purple eye and a blue eye, in my opinion was pretty awesome looking. But it was no time for compliments. I ran to the boys, stopping in front of the fire and breathing hard. One of them spoke after a short pause.

"Who are you?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Karin" I was still breathing hard. I pointed behind me towards the Hanazono Mansion.

"Mansion. On fire. Call. Help." I said in-between breathes. But apparently they didn't understand what I meant.

I suddenly realized how tired I was, from just waking up then sprinting for 5 minutes. The last thing I saw was the two boys, then a familiar blonde boy coming out of a tent before I blacked out.

{Kazune}

I walked out of the tent, a conversation waking me up, so I decided to see who was talking with Jin and Micchi. I got out and saw a girl in a familiar maid uniform falling to the ground. she hit the ground hard, and I yelled,

"What did you do to her!" Jin and Micchi looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't do it!" Micchi stood up from the log he was sitting on and put his hands above his head, stepping back like it was a murder scene.

"We were sitting here talking when she ran out from the trees! She said her name was Karin and she wanted us to do something, then fainted! I swear thats what happened!" Jin stood up, copying what Micchi did. Micchi nodded in agreement.

"You two are idiots! She probably has a fever! We have to help her!" I said. Then I remembered it was the girl, Karin Hanazono who I meant just yesterday. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my tent. I lied her down on my sleeping bag I was just using and covered her with the still warm blanket. I didn't think she had a fever, she was fine a couple of hours ago. I walked out of the tent and found Jin in Micchi sitting on there logs in silence.

"That girl is Hanazono Karin. She is the Neice of Yasu Hanazono, CEO of one of the largest companies in Japan. She works as a maid in her Aunt's mansion. I meant her yesterday when she was picking up groceries. The mansion isn't too far from here." I told them. They looked surprised at how important the girl was.

"Why is she in the forest though?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. Did you understand what she was trying to tell you?"

"It sounded like she wanted us to call help, but she was breathing too hard for me to understand." Micchi said and Jin nodded. I sighed.

"We should pack up and go back to my house. We have to get her to a proper bed so she can rest." I said. They agreed and started taking down there own tents. I was rolling up there sleeping bags and packing ther other things we packed. I took Karin out of my sleeping bag and put her on my back. Micchi and Jin packed the rest and carried some of my things while I carried Karin. It was a fifteen minutes walk when we saw the back of my house. It wasn't a mansion but it was your average looking house. I twas pretty unique because my parents designed it.

We walked up the stairs to the balcony and opened the back door. I walked up to my room and layed her on my beg. I felt her face and it was a normal temperature. She must of just been tired. She did run through the forest so early in the morning. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to my bed and saw 7:03 flashing on the screen. I got up and walked down the stairs. Jin and Micchi were coming back in from putting there own stuff in there cars. We had decided to go camping in the forest behind my house since we it was spring vacation. I was dragged along by my 'friends' even though I hate bugs. I was lucky I didn't see any, or else I would have fainted. I had sprayed bug spray all over my tent and my log seat and all over the ground. I was paranoid and weird, but everyone has something they hate, so shut up.

I sat at the kitchen counter while Jin was helping himself, eating all the food in my fridge. I sighed and thought about Karin. When she woke up I would have to ask her a lot of questions, but for now I should let her sleep.

The three of us watched t.v. until 12:34. Thats when we heard screaming coming from my room

**new version of 'The Lost Maid' ! worked on it late so it might not be very good because im tired :p I want to post it now though just because I can :P! read and reveiw! i hope you like it as much as the old one! i will try not to post too many auther notes, only when its something important, like i got a virus again or I broke my hand etc etc. **

**i changed the story because in the un-edited version i had no idea where to take it from there and rewrote it because i found a better way to write it and yeah :D!**

**R&R!**

**p.s. sorry about sucky grammar or something my microsoft word isn't working right now and im using word pad which doesn't have spell check ;c**

**thanks again :D! }follow me on twitter ;p link on my page!{**


	2. I'm So Sorry Another AN :(

**If you still want to read my three stories, please read it all. PLEASEE!

Oh my GOODNESS! It's almost been a ~YEAR~ since I've updated anything :O!

I'm going to right down to the points~

I write too many author notes, sorry :( I feel so bad for continuously writing author notes instead of the actual story, but most of that will be explained in #2

*I've been thinking of discontinuing all my story's. I know, so sad :(. I might rewrite them, but right now I have no idea D:. I think I'll definitely be discontinuing "Karin's New School". The reason is because it was my 1st story and is turning out to be a fail, despite the some-what cute moments I've stuffed inside. "The Lost Maid" might also be discontinued, again because it was one of my first and I don't really know where I'm trying to take it. I WILL be deleting "Living With My Enemy" and rewriting it a little. I think I'll be keeping the little chapters, I don't know. I don't know when I'll be doing this, since EXAMSSS are coming up again T^T. I'm in 8th grade now (:D) and these are the Trimester 2 Exams . Once summer comes I think I'll be updating more, but don't expect much from me for a while

I DO NOT want to stop writing. I WILL NOT stop. My writing style changes constantly and I'm always changing things in my story. I might be getting into the habit of writing AND finishing the story before I publish it onto here. Right now I have to focus on studying for my exams, bc my teachers are being sucky and gave us the review packets too late :c

Please don't lose faith in me! I'll definitely try my hardest to update but I kind of suck xD! I'll write whenever I can, but I don't want to write when I have no inspiration or I could ruin the story, but I've been in the writing-mood A LOT lately, so I hope to be writing and updating more.

Thank you for reading and following and putting up with my laziness. I'll write as much as possible, I swear! I'm SO SORRY for doing this to you guys.


End file.
